Trick or Treat!
by MajorGodComplex
Summary: ::What happens when a hyper Nico goes Trick-or-Treating with a disinterested Percy? Trouble. Especially when more of the gang joins in. Just a hint, don't mix Nico with candy...::
1. Chapter 1: Our Story Begins With a Bang

_**Trick-or-Treat!**_

**Summary: What happens when a group of our favorite ADHD demigods decide to go trick-or-treating? Too much candy, that's what. Yes, I think this spells trouble.:: Hope you like it. –Awesomegirl13**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO, and I got the idea for this story from livetolaugh. **

**A/N: Hey guys! So yeah. I saw this open story idea, so I decided to use it! I have to prepare you, I don't have an **_**extremely**_** clear idea of where I'm going to go with this, so it's probably going to end up really strange… ****You've been warned!**

* * *

><p><em>Percy's POV: <em>

Well, the day started off average enough. It was the 31st of October, also known as Halloween. Now, I know a lot of other kids my age spend most of the year looking forward to this day because of the awesome candy and pranks to play, not to mention the scare factor, but I had never really celebrated it that much. My mom and I had always just had this tradition of staying at home watching bad horror movies, it sounds stupid, but trust me it's fun. With the war having just ended earlier that year, me and my mom hadn't been that close lately, so I was really looking forward to some cool bonding time. Of course, just because I'm saying this doesn't mean I'm some sort of momma's boy. I had just come to Hades and back, and that puts the important things in perspective. I just didn't think a bunch of kids running around praising destruction was a good idea, especially when those kids were hyped up on sugar.

I had just sat down on the couch with a bowl of blue popcorn, and was putting in the DVD of Troll 2, when one of those kids hyped up on sugar showed up on my doorstep. I heard my mom answer the door and headed over with the candy bucket to give the kid a piece, however as I walked towards the door I overheard the end of the conversation.

"Please Mrs. Percy's Mom! Please please please please please pleeeeeeeaaaasssseee? It'll be so much fun, and Persephone's so controlling that she won't let me go alone!"

That was when I realized the little kid hyped up on sugar standing at my front porch was none other than my favorite cousin Nico. (anyone else catching the sarcasm here? Of course, me and Nico have had _so_ many fun adventures….) I saw the vision of my peaceful night with my mom flash before my eyes, and I knew that starting now my night would be nothing _close_ to peaceful. "Percy," My mother said. "Nico wants to know if you feel like going trick-or-treating with him."

"PLEASE Percy! It'll be so much fun. Think of all the candy!" Nico cut in. My mom continued by saying "Personally I think it would be a good idea as long as you stay safe. You never get to see your other demigod friends." I looked over at Nico and noticed him practically bouncing up and down. "Uhh. Nico, no offense of anything, but how much candy have you had?" I asked him. "Well," He replied, "I hit a couple houses on the way over here, I was too lazy to shadow travel, so I guess you could say.. hmm.. well… lets see…" He said while counting on his fingers. "Somewhere around 12. They gave out really good candy too! really, really good candy!" Great. I thought. This would be a long night.

Before I knew it my mom was telling me we would have the movie night the next day, and Nico was handing me his extra candy bag while babbling about all the different routes he wanted to take. As we headed out the door I heard my mom say something along the lines of "Don't get killed! Love you!" And I knew that it was going to be a really long night. s

"Look Nico, don't take this the wrong way, but you're thirteen and I'm sixteen. Don't you think we're a little too old to go trick-or-treating?"

"Really Percy. Don't you have any Hallow Spirit? You're never to old to go trick or treating! We just need to get you a costume. Well, I need a costume too. Ooh! I know! You can dress up as a mermaid. That would be so super awesome. And hilarious. I bet Annabeth would love that. Haha. And I could dress up as a skeleton! It's like, when I go to the houses all the people will say 'who are you?' and I'll say 'I'm deadboy, pun intended!' and it would just be really funny. You know?" Nico rambled on and on all the way to the little Goodwill near my house. They always have good costumes, ands Nico kept saying how hardly anyone gives candy to people who aren't dressed up. Personally, I didn't think not getting much candy would be a bad thing.

Yes. I knew from the moment Nico stepped onto my porch that it was going to be a really long night.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well. I guess this is going to be a multi-chapter story. Anywho, review and tell me what you think! Should I continue it? Feel free to submit your ideas! Thanks guys, love ya! **

**-AwesomeGirl13 **


	2. Chapter 2: Costumes and Annabeth

**_Trick-or-Treat!_**

**A/N: Hi again! I'm back for a second chapter, I decided I am going to continue writing this story. so yeah. Anywho here we go!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO. **

_Percy's POV: _

Well, me and Nico walked into the Goodwill and headed straight for the costume department. "Okay," Nico said with determination. "We need to hurry as fast as we can! It's already 7:00PM and the houses and apartments usually stop handing out candy around 9:00PM or 10:00PM. Pick something out as fast as you can!" He was already shuffling through the mountain of wigs, costume parts, and other strange old things.

"I think I'm going to dress up as a Ninja! I'm already wearing all black, and I can just wrap this black thing around my head and buy this, and I'm all good!" Nico said while waving around a cheesy fake Ninja like sword. I do have to admit it was pretty cool. However I had no costume yet, and I wasn't looking forward to what Goodwill had to offer. On Halloween night it was pretty slim pickings. Other than Nico's Ninja sword the only costume pieces available were a long tangled blond wig with a tiara attached, a fat tourist suit. a "Santa's Little Helper" hat, and a Darth Vader mask. Of course, I'm sure it's pretty obvious that I ended up wearing a princess wig and a fat tourist suit. I guess that made me a fat princess? It was Nico's idea.

As soon as we paid for our costumes Nico ran ahead and we began our Trick-or-Treating adventure. "So… Where to first?" I asked, and before I knew it he had yanked my arm and shadow traveled us into the middle of a rich looking neighborhood. "This place gives the best candy." Nico commented while already running up to the first house. Note to self. Never give Nico candy. He rang the doorbell around fifty times before an elderly couple opened the door with a bucket of candy. "Why hello dearie! Would _you_ like some candy? I see you're a Ninja!" The old looking lady said. I guess if she did notice that Nico looked around 13 (not to mention the fact that he's actually more around 75) , and was definitely not a "dearie," she didn't care. Although the look on her face when she saw me was priceless. "Oh!" She exclaimed surprised. "What a… pleasant costume. But, aren't you a little old to go Trick-or-Treating?" Just my luck, I thought, Nico got a big bag full of chocolate and I didn't get anything. Like Nico needed any more chocolate. I looked over just in time to see him stuffing his face. "This is going to be a looong night." I muttered, and Nico didn't even look up.

"So," Nico started, taking a long breath before hand. "'?" He asked me. "I'm sorry, what?" I asked. "Slow down this time. and give me that!" I said, ripping the jumbo recess's out of his hand. "Okay." Nico said. Then he started talking really, really slowly. "Iiiii waaaasssss tttthhhhhiiinnnkkkiiiinnngggg"

"Nico! Seriously."

"Okay, I was just thinking that maybe maybe maybe maybe we could Iris Message Annabeth and a few other people and see if they wanted to trick-or-treat with us! It could be a party! Now hand over a drachma." He said in his hyperish way, while reaching for the drachma I was taking out of my pocket. I figured Nico had a point, if I was going to be miserable I would rather have Annabeth be miserable too. I looked around for some sort of mist, and finally saw some house with sprinklers going off. Probably trying to scare away the "pesky kids." I didn't blame them.

"Iris, goddess of the Rainbow, accept my offering. Show me Annabeth Chase." I said, throwing my drachma into the mist of the sprinkler. In a second Annabeth appeared, lounging in the bedroom of her father's house in San Francisco.

"Uhm. Percy, what are you wearing?" She asked me, trying not to laugh. "Never mind that." I said. "I'm just Trick-or-Treating with Nico. I need your help." I looked over at Nico, and when I discovered he had gotten into the candy again, I added more quietly "Please Annabeth! I can't handle this alone…"

"Alright seaweed brain. Whatever. Can Nico shadow travel me over there, or would that use too much energy?" She asked. I replied "I'm sure Nico has way too much energy already…" Suddenly Nico remembered I was talking to Annabeth, so he stopped swinging his fake sword and ran over to the sprinkler yelling "Hi Annie! Beth. Becky. Annabelle. Annabeth. Annabethalina. Annabethaloo. Annaboolita. Annabanana."

"Has he been like that all night?" She asked.

"Yep. Alllll night." I replied. Suddenly the Iris Message disappeared, and before I knew it Nico had shadow traveled Annabeth over to the dark side. After realizing she didn't have a costume, Nico took the tiara wig off my head and handed it to Annabeth saying "You need a costume!" So that left me as a fat tourist, Nico as a Ninja, and Annabeth as a sort of kind of Princess with a camp tee shirt on.

"Hey Annabeth."

"Hey Percy."

"Hey hey hey hey hey. Guess what? I don't think I've ever really ever ever ever had this much candy before! I usually don't like to eat candy, it's too sweet. I don't know why now though! It makes me so happy. so so so SO happy. Bianca would never have let me eat this much candy. I love trick or treating. We should do this every year! It can become a tradition. THANKS PERCY'S MOM FOR LETTING HIM COME TRICK OR TREATING WITH ME!" Nico said, yelling the ending as if hoping she would here.

"Yes. Thank you mother." I said sarcastically. Who knew what dangers would befall me with Nico on sugar? Lets just hope nothing gets blown up today...

**A/N: Well another chapter done! Review and tell me what you think. Ideas are welcome. Thanks to all who are adding my story to alerts and favorites. **

**-Awesomegirl13 **


	3. Chapter 3: Percy eats candy

**_Trick or Treat_**

**A/N: This time, I'm going to combine my disclaimer with my authors note! Hey guys! I'm here for another chapter of my story based on the PJO series that I don't own. Thanks to all the people who reviewed! That made me happy… very, very happy. In fact, it made me so happy I was encouraged to write another chapter soon as possible! So yeah. Here we go!**

_Annabeth's POV: _

As soon as Percy Iris Messaged me, I knew it was going to be a pretty strange night. Could you blame me? He was dressed as a fat princess with a Hawaiian shirt on. That's just weird. I saw Nico dressed as a Ninja in the background waving a fake sword and eating candy, so of course when Percy begged for my help I was less than thrilled to come. Before I knew it Nico was shadow traveling me and I didn't really _have_ much of a choice. Once I got their I heard Percy say "Hey Annabeth" in an extremely awkward way, looking pretty self conscious about the fact that he was dressed as a.. whatever he was dressed as… I returned the greeting with a "Hey Percy" and before anyone could say any more Nico took of Percy's tiara wig and put it on me, turning me into a Princess. Nico continued his rambling talking about how good his candy was and Percy and I just looked annoyed.

"Ooh! Lets check out that house right there." Nico said, running up to it. He rang the doorbell, and the people in the house gave me, Percy, and Nico all king sized candy bars. I didn't want mine, but I figured it was a good idea to keep it. I figured I could trade it when I got back to camp for some soda from the Stoll brothers. I mean, not that I've ever done that before…

"Oh man, I haven't had a Butterfinger in forever." I heard Percy say while opening up the wrapper. "Are you sure that's a good idea?" I asked him, eyeing Nico. Before I could stop him he had eaten the entire candy bar, and him and Nico were skipping over to the next house. Yes. I said skipping. It was probably the most bazaar thing I had ever seen. Nico was offering Percy some of his candy, and Percy was getting quite a collection of his own. I knew I had a really short amount of time before Percy went completely off the deep end, matching the state Nico was in. I had to get help. So, of course, I decided to contact the one person I _knew_ would stay sane in a situation like that. Connor Stoll….

Haha. No I'm just kidding, I'm not _that_ stupid. The Stoll's don't even _need_ sugar to be hyper. I pulled out the misting water bottle I always keep in my backpack, along with my pouch of Golden Drachma's and threw the coin into the mist saying, "Oh Iris, goddess of the rainbow, accept my offering. Show me Thalia Grace." As soon as her face appeared I yelled "THALIA! I need your help."

"What? No need to yell. Geez, I can here you just fine." I heard her mutter. "What exactly do you need?"

"Percy, Nico and I are Trick-or-Treating and I think they've had too much sugar. I really can't handle this by myself." I said rather loudly, as I was trying to talk over the two opera singing boys I had so soon been made to keep under control. "Can you be a little quieter though." Thalia whispered. "It's kind of late, and the other hunters are sleeping."

"Fine fine, but can you get away for just a little bit? It might be fun. I haven't seen you in awhile anyways! I just need you to help me control your cousins." I asked her, practically begging. "Okay. I'm actually in New York right now, so I shouldn't be too long." She said, then asked "Where are you exactly?" I looked over at the street sign nearby me and replied to her, "3200 Sycamore Lane." She said thanks, and then the Iris Message disappeared, leaving me alone with my wacko boyfriend and his crazed cousin.

"AHHHHHH!" At the sound of screaming I suddenly realized I had lost sight of my two charges, and panicked, running towards the source of the noise just in time to see Percy and Nico getting into a fight with some other kids. "Percy, what's going on here." I said, letting the annoyance drip from my voice, making it clear to him that I wasn't happy he dragged me into this. "They stole my candy! They stole it!" Nico cried, getting angrier and angrier by the second. "Look Annie." Percy started to say, but I interrupted him saying "Do not EVER call me Annie."

"Fine Annabeth. They took Nico's candy. We're demigods for the goodness sake. I vote we blast them to pieces! That'll teach them."

"Percy. You have got to be kidding me. How much candy did you have? We can't just blast whoever we don't like." I replied to him. "In fact, I don't even think we have that ability."

"But.. but… but he stole my candy!" Nico cried again, and before I could stop him he screamed again and made a huge crevice in the ground. The other kids started freaking out, yelling something about an earthquake. One of them said something along the lines of, "Just take your stupid candy" while throwing it on the ground. Nico lunged at it, stuffing some in his mouth. Percy did an embarrassing victory dance, and I just sighed, praying that Thalia would be their soon.

**A/N: Another chapter done! I hope you enjoyed it. It's sad, Percy finally gave into the temptation of candy. Lets just hope Annabeth lasts long enough for Thalia to get there. **

**Well that's about it. Review, favorite, alert it, do whatever you wanna do. **

**-Awesomegirl13 **


	4. Chapter 4: Where's all the nougat?

**_Trick or Treat_**

**A/N: Hey guys! So, so, SO sorry it's taken me this long to update! I could probably think of an excuse, but I'm too lazy to… I just wanted let you know how much your comments and favorites and alerts and such mean to me. *wipes away tear.* In fact, all of you reviewing this story even though I haven't written in, like, 2 months just made me think "Oh my gosh! I've let my fans down!" so here I am updating again. If you've actually read this long, long, long, authors note, then thanks for that too! OK, I'm going to start writing the chapter now! **

_Annabeth's POV: _

I honestly had no idea what I was going to do. I had never seen Percy act that way before, and Nico was not acting like himself… at all… Percy was usually the serious one. Or, at least, he wasn't completely crazy… Most of the time.

"Look Percy," I started. "What just happened right there? You can't just blast people to pieces, or scare them away whenever you feel like it!"

"Annie, Annie, Annie." He started to say, right before a slap in the face brought him back to himself. "Don't EVER call me Annie." I told him. "You need to get your act together. I don't care if it _is_ Halloween. You shouldn't be eating this much candy." Suddenly I remembered that I had told Thalia to meet us at another house, down the street some more. I dragged a protesting Percy and a bouncing Nico around the block to the area where I had Iris Messaged Thalia. We stood there waiting for a few minutes, some of us more impatient then others, when Nico broke the silence by begging me to let them trick-or-treat at the surrounding houses. "Please, with extra extra extra candy on top? It won't hurt. It's just a few houses, and you can go with us!" He begged, until finally I gave in. We had just approached a creepy looking house when I felt a weird chill. The house was certainly not _normal_ looking. Although, that might have been credited to the cobwebs hanging from the trees, and the skeletons hanging from the yard.

Before we even had the chance to ring the doorway, the door swung open and a lady sprung out of it, saying, "Perseus Jackson. Annabeth Chase. Nico Di Angelo. I've been waiting for you." Really, really creepy stuff. The lady would have been beautiful, and looked as though she might have been beautiful once. However, her face was distorted, and her eyes remained wide open as though she hadn't closed them for centuries. She had one snake resting across her shoulders and arms, and it hissed as she spoke to us. I knew from the moment she mentioned our names that she wasn't a mortal human. In fact, just by looking at her close enough it was easy to see that she must have been a monster. I dug into my mind, trying to remember any bits of mythology I could.

When she spoke, her voice was a sweet purr, almost like a hiss. "I'm so, so sorry. I've left all of my candy in the kitchen. I have all the _best_ kinds of candy. Chocolate, caramel, nougat." She said, with a sweet drawl in her voice that made you want to listen. "Nougat?" Nico asked, as if in a trance. "Yes. The best kinds of nougat. Would you like to come inside and get some candy?" She asked. "Nico don't!" I yelled, but it was no use. He was obviously obsessed with candy at the moment, and the strange lady new exactly how to get him into the house. He ran into it as fast as he could, and Percy soon followed. I had no choice but to go in after them and try to think up a good plan. _Gods, if only Thalia were here. _I thought, because I knew she would no exactly what to do. Fight or flight, and Thalia was definitely a fighter. So am I. I entered the house, and went into the Kitchen to hear the lady charming Nico with her sweet voice, and watching him eat candy. "Yes," She said. "Halloween is my favorite day of the year also. All the yum—I mean, _beautiful_ looking children. Always so, so sweet." Her snake hissed, and I barely caught her whispering to him "Yessss, they will taste delicious, won't they?" It was then when I realized exactly who our delightful hostess was. The Lamia. I quickly formulated a plan.

"Don't touch the candy." I whispered to Percy, but The Lamia had keener hearing then I expected and said, "What was that?"

"I said, that's really good candy." She didn't look very convinced, but I distracted her quickly with flattery. "This is a very lovely home you have, Mrs….." I trailed off, hoping to hear the name she would cook up. "Williamson." She lied. I decided to provoke her further, by asking, "Do you have any kids Mrs. Williamson?" The question made her snap out of elderly sweet lady mode, and into full fledged monster mode.

"My _children_," She began, spitting out the last word, "Were killed by Hera. She was enraged by jealousy because she could not deny the fact that Zeus, king of the gods loved me more." Obviously, like so many other monsters, Lamia suffered from pride. "I ate them, and I've been eating other children ever since." She had apparently become secure enough with her plan that she was able to reveal her real identity. That meant she was soon going to strike. Nico, obviously not getting it, replied to her morbid speech by saying, "That's pretty cool. Do you have any more of the caramel stuff? It was goooooood. If not that's OK, we can go. Thanks!" He hopped off the little island, right as she reached out her hand and grabbed him by the throat.

"Not so fast _demigod._ You aren't going anywhere."

**A/N: Thanks guys! That's it for now. Remember, if you have any ideas then share them with me! **

**Sorry it's shorter than usual too, I had to stop writing. Oh, and sorry about the cliffhanger... but not really... :)**

**Review! **

**Thanks guys,**

**-Awesomegirl13**


	5. Chapter 5: We Almost Get Eaten

**_Trick or Treat!: We Almost Get Eaten _**

**A/N: Hey! I'm finally back. I bet some of you are pretty mad at me for not updating sooner…. Woops! I honestly have no excuse for that one. Well, at least you don't have to wait at that terrible cliffhanger for much longer… Oh, and I'm probably going to switch POVs in the middle of this chapter, so look out for that one!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own. **

_*says in a soap-opera-ey voice* Last time, on Trick or Treat: "Do you have any more of the caramel stuff? It was goooooood. If not that's OK, we can go. Thanks!" He hopped off the little island, right as she reached out her hand and grabbed him by the throat. "Not so fast demigod. You aren't going anywhere."_

**_Annabeth's POV:_**

Finally Nico started to understand the fact that this lady was _not_ his friend. I thought it was pretty strange that The Lamia lady just told us her past, and her plan, just like that. Guess her fatal flaw must have been pride. Do monsters even have fatal flaws? Anyways, it ended up being pretty good for us. At least, it was good until she got Nico in a choke hold and threatened to devour him, because _that _was definitely not good… Although it might have saved us a lot of trouble in the long run. Of course Nico had to open his big mouth though, he gets really stupid when he eats candy. He starts acting like a little kid, but I guess he really is one at heart.

"A-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-" He chocked. "Annabethhh th th th th! I'm kinda really scared now." No duh stupid. I would be scared too if I was about to be eaten by a crazed cannibal lady who devoured children. I thought about helping him, I really did, however I'd had a few pieces of that candy myself, and my brain was definitely feeling a little more than foggy. I have killer fight skills, but without a weapon I'm pretty much useless.

Apparently, the Lamia thought that Nico was more fun dead than alive at that moment. I guess she was one of those people who liked to play with their food before they ate it. She actually started stroking Nico's fingers… Trust me, it was seriously creepy. "This will taste absolutely scrumptious." She purred, while bending each finger back a bit. Nico winced at her touch. Inside, I was freaking out, but outside I was strangely calm. I couldn't help but wonder why I wasn't doing anything. I subconsciously reached for another chocolate, slowly opened the wrapper, and placed the candy in my mouth. Immediately the flavor exploded. (Not literally, the lady wasn't _that_ weird.) It was honestly the best chocolate I had ever tasted. As soon as it touched my tongue it started to melt. The flavor of the chocolate blended perfectly with the caramel, and suddenly I felt so calm. My brain immediately stopped working, and I actually got in line, single file, behind Percy. Nico soon realized that we were no longer on his side, and he screamed as loud as he could. Lets just say it was loud enough to snap me out of my chocolate trance. Percy on the other hand…

"Pss. Percy!" I whispered.

"What?" He whispered back.

"We need to help Nico out, I mean, look at him squirm. That lady is a total creep fest. Now, I have a plan. I'm pretty sure if we—"

"Not now Honeybeth, I want to watch this. It's hilarious!"

"Honeybeth? You're really going to call me that? What is wrong with you!" I said, dropping the whisper. Suddenly the door opened, and all heads (except Nico's, which was still screaming,) turned towards the new stranger at the door. The Lamia hissed, yes, hissed. Suddenly everything was quiet again. Dead quiet. No one moved a muscle, and my ears were acute and ready for any sound. I heard nothing.

"Must have been the wind." Mused Lamia to herself. Her snake hissed, and she purred back at it, "Yesss, the wind." Then she continued licking Nico. I would be next. I had to do something, and obviously I had to do it all myself. I quickly looked around for something I could use as a weapon. I creeped slowly to the edge of the wall, so that I could easily creep into the next room if necessary. I looked towards the Lamia, and noticed she wasn't paying attention to me. I had just begun to edge back towards the kitchen when I felt something grab my shoulder. I considered screaming but thought better of it before I was pulled from behind into the next room. Me, Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena and skilled fighter was taken by surprise. Honestly? I might have been a little bit scared.

**_Thalia's POV:_**

It was easy to get away from the hunters for the night, most of the girls were having a small Halloween party. I figured with my wacko cousins acting completely out of control, Annabeth needed all the help she could get. As soon as I heard the scream, I knew I was right. See, the thing about that scream, was that it wasn't just a scream. It was a continuous high pitched sound of complete horror. My first thought was that I needed to help because some poor helpless person was about to get seriously hurt. My second thought was that I needed to help because the screaming was giving me a bad headache; however once my reasoning kicked in I realized it was probably Nico, and that I should therefore ignore it. I didn't ignore it thought, and that is exactly how I ended up narrowly dodging a roundhouse kick by one of my best friends, Annabeth.

"What the Hades, Annabeth?" I asked, "I'm trying to help you here!"

"Sorry," She replied, then began to tell me what was going on. I told her about my plan. "So that's it?" She asked. "I just distract her, while you stab her with a dagger from behind? That's so… simple…. It just might work."

"You know it'll work!"

I snuck around the back, and as a Huntress, I'd say I'm pretty good at sneaking. The Lamia didn't suspect a thing. I saw Annabeth start to talk to her, and The Lamia dropped Nico, and started heading towards her. I took this as my chance. Before I could retreat, I grabbed Lamia's shoulder the same way I grabbed Annabeth's, yanking her around. I saw her look of horror, and I stabbed her with a satisfaction that nothing else could beat. Trust me, there is nothing like the look of pure terror on the face of an enemy before you strike. The gold dust littered the floor.

Nico was panting as if he had just run a marathon, and surprisingly enough, he was actually _smiling_. "That. Was. EPIC!" Nico yelled, doing a little victory dance. "Let's do it again!"

I seriously had no clue what was wrong with that kid. Then again, what did I expect? It was Halloween, and things were about to get a _lot_ stranger.

**A/N: Yayy! Another chapter finished! So yeah, let me know what you think. See, you should really love me. I'm not like some of those other Authors. See, other Authors refuse to update until they get a certain amount of reviews. I'm so nice that I don't do that, which means you should review as a thank you…**

**See what I did there? Huh? Huh? No? Okey doke then. **

**Thanks!**

**-Awesomegirl13 **


	6. Chapter 6: Thales Gets Angry

**_Trick or Treat: Thales Gets Angry_**

**A/N: Ah! It's Authors Note time and I have nothing to say… absolutely nothing… Oh well. Enjoy! **

_Thalia's POV:_

"La la la! Lalalalala. Then the duck walked up to the lemonade stand, and he said to the man, runnin the stand! budump dump dump dump, Got any grapes?... Then he waddled away! Waddle waddle, then he waddled away! Waddle waddle waddle."

"Oh gods, please make it end!" I yelled, after a long while. Percy and Nico stopped singing. Of course after our last adventure, no one had the good sense to want to go back home. Then the singing started. I hadn't had any candy yet, but it seemed like Percy, Nico, and Annabeth had all had a _bunch_ more than is good for anyone. Apparently the candy effected everyone a different way. Percy and Nico got super hyped up, while Annabeth just seemed a lot more tired than normal. All she wanted to do was sleep, although just hanging around Percy and Nico for as long as I've had is making _me_ want to sleep.

Suddenly, we heard the _Wee Ooo Wee Ooo! _of a house alarm sound just ahead of us. Out of the corner of my eye I just barely made out two figures, running away while yelling things at each other.

"Hey!" Percy said, suddenly back to happy Percy again. "Isn't that Connor and Travis?" Nico looked over, and said "Yeah, I think it is! HI TRAVIS! HI CONNOR!" Both figures stopped, looked our way, and started heading over. "Greaaaaat." I mumbled to myself. No one heard me.

"Huh?" Said Annabeth, in a far away voice. If anyone but me even noticed she was still around, no one said anything.

Sure enough, Travis and Connor started heading our way. They were close enough so that I could hear their arguing.

"Connor! I thought I told you to take down the alarm!" Yelled Travis, clearly frustrated.

"Uhh, no. You told me to grab the candy bag, while you took down the alarm." Replied Connor, in a definite 'I'm right and your wrong' tone.

"Yeah, but if I got the candy, then what did _you_ end up doing?"

"Umm… Uhh… Well… They might have had the new video game we wanted."

"Whoa, really? Sweeeeet!"

"Yeah! I know, right? It's in my bag right now. I also got some Coke's for us. Now we can _really_ party it up."

"Sorry to interrupt your little 'party,' but what do you guys think you're doing?" I said. Both of them, at the same time, exclaimed, "We're stealing candy from rich people's houses!" It's creepy how they do that. Of course, the good news about their plan to steal candy from peoples houses, is that if I played my cards right I could get them to share. It would be super nice to just pick a spot and settle down, instead of going all over the place looking for candy for Nico, Percy, and Annabeth. Annabeth perked up again at the mention of candy.

"Candy?" She asked, sounding like the little girl I used to know her as. It seriously spooked me. "Uhh yeah." I replied. "Candy." I turned to Travis and Connor. "Feel like sharing? Maybe we can pick a spot and uhh… 'party it up?'"

I guess they liked the idea, because sure enough, we ended up parked outside of some rich persons house, pigging out on candy. Now, I'm usually not known to eat that much candy. I ate a lot of it when I was younger, but being stuck as a tree for 6 years really puts things in perspective, and after that, I just never really ate that much of it. As a hunter it's hard to come by, not to mention it's not very healthy. However, I could totally see how my brainless cousins managed to enjoy it so much, and as much as I disliked the Stoll brothers, they were pretty smart to rob rich people; rich people always have the best candy. It was so amazing, and I soon found myself discovering how candy effected me; it put my in a seriously bad mood. With every piece of that deceivingly delicious chocolate, I found myself becoming even more and more annoyed with Nico's unnerving peppiness. For someone who's around death that much, he was seriously happy looking.

"Hey Thales! Guesssssssss whaaaaaatttttt?" He asked, while vibrating. Yes, vibrating. "Iiiiiii aaaammmmm rrrreeeaaallllyyyy hhhaaapppyyyy!"

"No duh stupid." I thought, then said. Yet another effect of the candy. I said what was on my mind, exactly. "You're definitely a lot cuter when you're depressed." I guess he took that wrong, because suddenly he was jumping up and down saying, "Yay! Thales thinks I'm cute! Thales thinks I'm cute!" _Thales? Where does he think up these idiotic nicknames?_ I thought to myself. Then, because I couldn't keep my mouth shut, I said, "Where do you think up these idiotic nicknames? But of course you're cute sometimes. What are you, nine. ten?"

"Fourteen."

Ahh, but of course.

I looked over at Annabeth, and she was sound asleep… In the middle of the street… With a car coming straight towards her… "I'm not getting paid enough to do this job!" I said, and as I started dragging her back towards the sidewalk I heard Percy mumble "Since when did we start paying her?" I shook Annabeth awake, and she said "What'd you do that for? I was taking a nap… Naps are fun. Naptime is fun." Then she fell asleep again. I let out a shriek of pure frustration, and said "Ugh! Do I have to do _everything_ myself? Nico! Stop dingdong ditching people! It's ten o'clock at night, and people are going to start getting really angry!" I then stomped over and ripped the candy bar out of Connor's hand, and took a huge bite. I was _not_ a happy camper.

**A/N: It's a pretty short chapter, but oh well. Like it? Shout of to LongLastingDreams (awesomegirl82) for the idea of Connor and Travis stealing candy. Thanks guys! Don't forget to leave me a review! I take ideas too, if I can get 'em. **

**-Awesomegirl13 **


	7. Chapter 7: Bad Mood Vampire

**_Trick or Treat: Thalia's Bad Mood Gets Her Attacked By a Vampire _**

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait guys, I sort of fell of the face of the fanfiction earth for awhile… (did you know it's not round?) I'm back for now though! Don't know how long it'll take me, but I'm attempting to update all of my stories! So yeah… Yay! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own… yet…. **

_Nico's POV:_

So yeah, okay, I might have been a _bit_ hyper on Halloween night. I don't know what the others have told you about it, but I swear it wasn't as bad as they say it was. I mean, I just had a few pieces of candy, and a couple of Monsters, but other than that I stayed pretty calm and collected… Oh, and I might have had a couple of those 5 Hour Energy shots before heading over to Percy's house. I stored a few more in my bag, and forgot all about them. In fact, I pretty much forgot everything except the amazing taste of sugary-sweet-kill-ya-in-thirty-years-candy. Who could blame me?

A few good things actually did come out of that night though. We got a few great stories out of it, and I gained more respect as a person… kind of. I mean, if it wasn't for me that vampire would have sucked the life out of Thalia. She had just finished dragging Annabeth out of the street, and yelling at Percy for eating the grass, (don't ask,) when she decided she would start targeting me. Of course, I wasn't doing anything wrong. Actually… come to think of it, I don't really remember much about what I was doing that night except for the fact that the candy was tasty and everyone else was being mean to me. I was dressed up as a Ninja, which by the way is a seriously awesome costume, and I was waving my plastic sword around at Connor and Travis, when Thalia just comes up and starts yelling at me. She was in a seriously dangerous mood.

"NICO! How many times do I have to tell you to stop hitting people with that thing." She yelled, "You are getting on my last nerve. One of these days I'm going to snap, and you are NOT going to be happy."

"What are you doing now?" I countered, in the innocent tone of voice that I just _knew_ would annoy her endlessly. A Ninja's gotta have _some_ fun. "Urgh!" She screamed in frustration, and of course Percy had to butt in with a funny comment. "Look!" He said, "I think Thalia is planning on being a Troll for Hallowing! She's making sound effects, and she doesn't even need a costume." That was the last straw for her I guess. She started lashing out on everyone and everything. Some little girl dressed as a princess was walking down the street, and Thalia grabbed the girls candy and started shoving it in her mouth as the poor kid screamed and ran away. It was actually pretty funny now that I think about it.

"Why did you guys even get me to come out here if you were planning on acting like this? Why am I the only one around here acting responsible! Good gods, you guys are acting like candy is a gift from Zeus himself!" She yelled. Suddenly, Annabeth jolted awake in time to say, "Here here!" before falling asleep again. Thalia continued ranting. "And you two!" She shrieked, pointing at Connor and Travis, "I don't even _know_ what y'alls problem is!" Using my raptor hearing, I heard Connor ask Travis if Thalia was from Texas. "No!" Thalia screamed, because I guess she heard them too… or something like that… "I am not from Texas, I just need some respect!" The rant was beginning to bore me, so as she yelled and screamed, and shrieked and choked, ranted and weirded everyone out, I let my mind wander on other things.

I thought about butterflies, which made me think of caterpillars, which made me think of that smoking one in Alice and Wonderland, than I thought about how creepy that movie was, then I thought about The Wizard of Oz, then I thought about witches, and that brought me back to Thalia again. Apparently, everyone else had let their mind wander too, because no one really noticed that some punk looking teenaged kid had snuck up and was standing behind her looking extremely creepy. She must've been really, really angry, because no one can normally sneak up on Thalia. Needless to say, it kind of freaked me out a bit. I kicked Annabeth a little on the ground next to me, and when she saw the vampire she said, "Ahhh. Look. Vampire. Scary," before falling asleep again. "Huh?" Thalia said, calming down a bit, but once she turned around, the vampire laughed and hit her over the head with a cooking pan. Yes, a vampire with a cooking pan.

Now, normal Nico would have been freaked that some punk dude hit Thales over the head with a cooking pan, and was now kicking her repeatedly on the ground. Candy filled Nico got really distracted again. I thought about cooking pans, which made me think about pancakes, which made me think about regular cake, which made me think about birthdays, which made me think about parties, which made me think about piñata's, which reminded me that Thalia was being attacked… _Then_ I started panicking. I looked over at Connor and Travis, who were doing some sort of weird hand-clapping game. "Guys!" I snapped at them, "Don't you realize that Tree-face over here is being attacked!"

"Naw." Travis replied, "She's Thalia. She'll make it okay." Obviously, this answer was not good enough for Nico the Ninja. I turned toward the Vampire, and screamed "NO ONE MESSES WITH MY THALIA!" While repeatedly hitting him with my plastic sword. The guy was a real weakling, because all he said was "Ow! Dude, you're gonna rip my cape." So I asked him why he was hitting Thalia. Apparently, his sister was the princess that Thalia stole candy from, and her brother was _not _happy. Once he straightened his cape again, he tried to attack me too. I didn't like that so much, so I might have had the ground swallow him or something… I'm not exactly sure, it's all kind of fuzzy. Of course, the whole encounter was totally not my fault. In the end, we can blame it on Thalia for getting all angry and stuff. So see, there are plenty of good things about my hyper Halloween… At least, most of it was pretty fun until we ran into Drew showed up….

**A/N: Yay! A decent sized chapters for you guys. Thanks for all the amazing reviews, you guys didn't stop reviewing, even after I stopped writing for a long time, and that means the world to me! Keep it up! Your reviews even inspire me to write faster! Later gaters, thanks again!**

**-Awesomegirl13 **


	8. Chapter 8: Connor's a Pyromaniac

**A/N: Okay, so it's been awhile, I know… *don't hurt me!* I've updated most of my other stories… I just forgot this one… No, not forgot, just lacked inspiration. HOWEVER, LongLastingDreams has been a support, and forced me to update my pure guilt. And mentioning it's her favorite story of mine….. **

**Anyways, I own nothing, but I'm too lazy to write disclaimer thingy… although I kind of just wrote more than that. ANYWAYS, I shall begin now.**

* * *

><p><em><span>Percy's POV:<span>_

"Eww! Drew? What are you doing here?" Travis asked her, but she just rolled her eyes, applied her lipgloss, and said "Thanks for the welcome Travis. If you must know, I heard there was a party. I came to join it."

"Some party…" I muttered under my breath. I didn't want to be a part of this anyways! I felt all loopy, and disjointed, and… well… hyper. That's what you get when you give ADHD kids candy. "I still just can't believe you guys would _not_ invite me to a party! Well anyways, ooh! Nico, is that candy?" She said, in an extremely… mean… tone. I'd use a stronger word if it weren't for the fact that I'm pretty sure Nico is reading this over my shoulder, and even thought he's thirteen, I still feel like a jerk using language around him…

Anyways, Nico clutched his candy to his chest protectively, which was an action that didn't go unnoticed by Drew. "Oh, come on Nico." Drew sighed, totally turning on the charm. Literally. "Just give me a few pieces of your candy." Nico looked a little glazy eyed as he handed her a Butterfinger and a few Snickers bars. I probably would have been extremely annoyed if I were in my right mind, but instead I just said, "Hey! Hey Nico! Give me a few pieces too. Ooh, look! A ghost! Nico, you know all those, don't you?" Nico glared at me, and _didn't_ give me any of his candy. So I just took a few of the pieces that were scattered all over the ground.

"Ohhhh myyyy gosshhhhhhh! Connor yelled, while jumping up and down. "IIIII LOOOOVEEEE cannndddyyy HIIIGGGHHSSSS!" He sang.

Drew looked at us in disgust, before asking, "Why did I even _want_ to hang out with you losers?" It was supposed to be a rhetorical question, but Thalia didn't take it as one. "Hmm. I don't know Drew. Why _did_ someone as _beautifulamazingfantastic _as you want to hang out with _patheticlosers_ like us?"

"Was that supposed to be sarcasm? Oh my gods. You're really going to use _sarcasm _with me?"

"Yeah. Got a problem with it _beauty queen?_" Thalia was going on full force attack, but at least she's stopped lecturing everyone. I say let her have a new hobby. Before I could stop it, the words just came tumbling out of my mouth. "I think she'd look better as a _sleeping_ beauty. She'd be less annoying too." Then Drew started cackling. Yeah, cackling. As in, witch-like laughter. "Oh Percy, you should really just _stay out of this._"

"Oh please," Scoffed Thalia, "You can't just charm speak your way through life. That stuff just doesn't cut it with us. You are _way _to… what's the word Percy?"

"Weak?" I asked. "That's it!" Thalia said. "You are just a weak, manipulative little—"

"AHHHHHH! AHHHH! AH! AH! AHHHH!" Nico screamed, in a really annoying repetitive way. What's the word for that? Yammered? Ahh, candy hangover. I could make out some arguing voices coming over from the other side of the yard. "Well I didn't know _this_ would happen!"

"What'd you think would happen Trav, the fire would just go out when it reached the house?"

"Oh please, I didn't think fireworks could actually set something on fire!"

"Why did we even bring the fireworks anyways? It's Halloween, not 4th of July!"

"AHHHHH! AHHHH! AH! AH! AHHHH!"

Thalia sighed, "Do I have to do _everything_ myself? Where is the responsibility!" Then she started screaming. Just, like, Nico.

"AHHHHHH! AHHH! AH AH AHHH!" Then I looked over myself. Shooooot. That house who's lawn we were messing around on? It was on fire. And the poor people who lived there were probably at some party or something.

"TRAVIS! CONNOR! What'd you guys _do?" _She yelled. Travis and Connor, so that's who the voices were. Figured. Man, I'm starting to get sleepy… starting to get tired. smokey, tired. sleep. sleep.

_Annabeth's POV:_

Sleep. Sleepy, tired. Tired, starting to wake up. Then, then smoke! The air was smokey, and people were running, Thalia was yelling, and Nico was trying to collect every little piece of candy he could find. I looked around, only to see Percy sleeping on the ground. Then I saw Drew coughing and sputtering and trying to brush ash off her white mini skirt. "When did she get here?" I asked to myself. "Percy!" I said, shaking him awake. "Percy! Wake up. Like, now."

"Did you just say 'like?' Something I would suspect from The Grammar Nazi."

"Oh shut up Percy. What's going on?"

"Travis and Connor set the house on fire."

"Figures."

"Yep."

Then Thalia came over and told us to run. _Now_. Before people caught us, and we got into trouble. I couldn't help but wonder what time it was, how long I was sleeping, why I didn't just decide to stay home, and where my next meal was coming from. That, and wonder where I could find some more candy. "No. Bad Annabeth! No more candy for you!" I yelled, which got me some strange looks from everyone else. We sprinted through the streets, and Connor tried calling 911 about the fire, but they thought he was a prank caller and told him to do better things on Halloween. I don't blame the officer, Connor and Travis had probably prank called that number several times.

"CONNOR!" Thalia yelled, years worth of anger bubbling out. I don't blame her. I'm sure spending twelve years as a tree can make a person very angry. "YOU USED A CELL PHONE? WHAT ARE YOU THINKING! DO YOU _WANT_ A MONSTER ATTACK?"

"Didn't think of that…" He said.

She shrieked in frustration, and Drew let out a giggle. Oh Thalia, you sure do make an awesome best friend, don't you?

Thalia. Huh. It's funny, she used to be a lot older than me, like, a big sister. Then all of a sudden, we're the same age. That was pretty weird. Then she gets immortality, and now I'm older than her. Physically, that is. "Uhh. Annabeth? Are you gonna move, or would you rather get arrested?" Running. Right.

Finally, after a lot of sprinting, we entered a park, and were able to collapse of the grass and act "natural." Of course, if you hadn't noticed, us Demigods were never to great at acting Natural.

"THAT. WAS. AWESOMEEE!" Nico yelled, filled with aw and excitement. "LETS DO IT AGAIN!"

"Ow." Percy groaned. "My head. Too much screaming."

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ta da! I got you guys a chapter! And of course, I'm sure you've all heard about my new PJO story out, if not, check it out. **

**Ladida. I've been writing a lot lately, it's been an addiction of mine. So yeah. That's about it. Thanks guys I love how you're always stickin with me even though I've been deserting you a lot lately whoa run on ahhhh! *cough.* Thanks! Reviewwww!**

**-Awesomegirl13 **


	9. Chapter 9: Jail Isn't Fun

**A/N: So… It's been awhile, correct? I've been… you know… a busy person. Besides, for some unknown reason each of these chapters takes me a REALLY long time to write. So yeah. Enjoy?**

**Disclaimer: … … … … :(**

* * *

><p><em><span>Percy's POV:<span>_

"WEEOOO WEEOOOO WEEEOOO!"

"Uhh, Percy?"

"Yeah?"

"What's that?"

"What's what?"

"WEEEOOOO WEEEOOO WEEEOOO!"

"What's that?"

For some unknown reason, my sanity was beginning to return to me. Maybe it was sleep that did it, but I was awakened at an unknown hour in the middle of a park by Connor, who was beginning to freak at the sound of sirens. Sirens! Oh gods, the police are coming. "WEEEOOOO WEEEEOOOO WEEEOOO!" It's safe to say I was getting almost as stressed out as Thalia, who at that moment had begun to scream at Travis and Nico. She blamed the whole thing on Travis, even though technically you could've traced the entire incident back to Nico. See, Nico was the one who got me to go trick or treating, and if we hadn't of gone trick or treating, NONE of this would have happened. Stupid Nico.

So that's how we ended up in jail. Yep, that's right. We hadn't had trial or anything, but the evidence was against us. They found us in the park outside the burning house, holding handfuls of fireworks and smelling like smoke. Not to mention the fact that all of our candy was scattered outside the house. "Oh em gee! I cannot even believe you dragged me into this." Drew whined, kicking the wall over and over again. "If you little twerps hadn't have convinced me to come, I would be safe at camp right now." Thalia bubbled in her own anger for a little bit before looking at her and screaming. "YOU LITTLE AGHHH! I CAN'T EVEN BELIEVE YOU! What do you even _mean_? _We_ dragged you into this? You've got to be kidding me. Look here Drew sweetie; None. Of. Us. Likes. You. Did you miss out on that the first five times?" She was spitting mad, and going on and on about it. I thought I may have heard Nico saying "I like her," from the corner, but that might have been my imagination. The whole time, the rest of the prisoners in the cells next too us wouldn't stop staring. Annabeth was conked out sleeping on the floor, so it was up to me to say something.

"Guys!" I whispered, really, really loudly. I wanted the others to hear me, but I didn't want the guards too. Unfortunately, Thalia was yelling so loud that no one heard me. "GUYS!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Everyone in the building turned to look at me. No, scratch that, everyone in the _world_. Smooth Percy, reallllly smooth. I lowered my voice back to whisper mode, and gestured with my arms that they all come closer. "Guys, instead of fighting about who got us into this mess, why don't we work together to get out of it?" Thalia let out a humongo sigh, and said in a sarcastic tone of voice, "Well isn't that just _peachy._ We can all work together! Got that straight out of a Disney movie, huh Perce?"

"So is that a yes?"

Then we started trying to work our way out. Or something like that. I considered calling my mom to come bail me out, but she would totally freak, and maybe never let Nico near me every again. Naw, chances are she'd pin it on me and give me a disapproving frown for dragging Nico into this big mess. Hey, even for a Son of Hades he's still pretty cute. "OH! I GOT IT!" Connor yelled, as he jumped up and headed for the phone. "We get one phone call, right? I know how to get us out of here." My hopes began to rise, and so did the spirits of everyone else in the cell. Except for Drew, she was still complaining about her smeared makeup. I saw Connor dial a number on the phone, put it to his ear, and wait a few minutes before saying, "Hello? Oh, thank gods you answered. I was starting to fear you wouldn't pick up. Uh huh? Uh huh? Yeah. Oooh, that sounds _really_ good. Although so does the other option. What was that first thing again?" That's when I started to wonder who he was talking to… "Naw. Naw, I'm good. I think I'll just have two large cheeses, and a large pepperoni. Hey guys! Anyone want some sausage? No? No? Okay, I'll have a sausage anyways. Thanks sir! Yeah, you can just deliver that to the county jail. What? Nooo! What do you mean you don't deliver here? Yeah. You get no tip." He slammed the phone against the hook, and then looked at us with disappointment in his eyes. "He said he doesn't deliver here."

Thalia looked furious. I think the candy does some crazy things to her anger management skills… like, I don't know, maybe destroys them. "YOU CALLED THE PIZZA GUY? YOU ARE THE STUPIDEST PERSON ALIVE CONNOR! YOU KNOW THAT? FIRST YOU GET US INTO THIS MESS, AND NOW YOU CALL THE PIZZA GUY FOR OUR ONE PHONE CALL? I SWEAR I WILL KILL YOU!" Then he started to cry. Yes, cry. On the ground. Like a baby. The whole time Nico was bouncing off the walls going "Pizza guy! Pizza guy! Pizza pizza pizza guy!" Thalia's face was a blotchy red, and her cheeks were all puffed out as she continued yelling. Tears were running down Connor's cheeks as he tried to avoid Thalia's fist. Travis was rolling on the floor laughing, literally. Drew was slouching in a corner. Annabeth was sleeping on the floor. Nico was jumping around, and me? I was just standing here watching. Wondering how I got dragged into this mess, and deciding that this might just be the worst Halloween ever.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry it's a pretty short chapter, and I'm just going to warn you now, but this is the second to last chapter. Yes, the next chapter will be the final one! So yeah. Just stick with me, and I'll try to get it out for you as soon as possible. I'm also thinking of doing a Christmas Time sequel. Thoughts? **


	10. Chapter 10: Our Story Ends With a Hush

**A/N: So here we are. Around six months later, and you finally get the final chapter! To all the people who have stuck with me all this time, throughout this crazy crack-fic of a story, I thank you. You are way more loyal to me than I am to you. It really does mean a lot. Wow. This was a randomly crazy story, was it not? **

**Quite the adventure. So once again, I thank you, and I hope you've enjoyed my tale!**

* * *

><p><em><span>Nico's POV:<span>_

My mind was racing at a trillion miles a second. What can I say? I don't react well to sugar. It was addictive though; the more I ate, the more I wanted. That wouldn't do, though, because when they locked us up in jail… our candy was confiscated.

Sometimes, when I look back on the night, I get almost embarrassed at my crazy behavior. Macho men weren't supposed to act hyper! But I must stress once again the fact that I drank five-hour energy, monster, and buttloads of candy. Yes, I just said buttloads.

Sue me. Percy gaped at the scene unfolding. Thalia hadn't run out of fuel quite yet, and was still taking her sweet time screaming at everyone who annoyed her in the slightest. I knew it would go on for a while, and I was pretty sure we weren't getting out any time soon, so I did the only logical explanation to help us solve the problem of our imprisonment.

I began to sing.

"Here's a llama there's a llama and another little llama fuzzy llama funny llama, llama llama duck. Llama llama cheesecake llama tablet brick potato llama. Llama llama mushroom llama, llama llama duck. I was once a tree house, I lived in a cake, but I never saw the way the orange slayed the rake. I was only three years dead but it told a tale, and now listen little child to the safety rail."

"Nico? What are you doing?" Annabeth whispered, stirring from her sleep. I ignored her, in true Nico fashion.

"Did you ever see a llama kiss a llama on the llama. Llama's llama tastes of llama, llama llama duck. Half a llama twice a llama not a llama farmer llama llama in a car alarm a llama, llama duck. Is that how it's told now? Is it oh so old? Is it made of lemon juice, doorknob ankle cold. Now my song is getting thin, I've run out of luck. Time for me to retire now, and become a duck."

"Guys…" Annabeth called out to the general group. "I think Nico's finally lost it."

"Finally?" Percy asked. "I don't think he ever really had it in the first place."

"I think it went out with the ninja costume." Travis guessed.

That was when I realized. I WAS DRESSED LIKE A NINJA! YES!

"Ninja ninja ninja ninja ninja!" I chanted, running around kicking things.

"NICO!" Thalia yelled, in typical Thalia fashion. "CALM YOURSELF DOWN. THIS IS SERIOUS. Has everyone forgotten where we are? We. Are. In. Jail! Come on guys. Brainstorm." I could sense a lecture coming on, so I quickly started humming to myself again.

"Ick!" Drew complained. "How _could_ I forget! This place is disgusting. There are no mirrors, and no sparkles, and no closets, and no anything good! Are they even going to give us a trial? Ugh. I'm too exhausted to think. Can anyone think for me?"

Connor sat moping in the corner. "Come on Drew! Why couldn't you have just charm-speaked the guy into giving us the pizza! I mean, seriously. Pizza makes everything better."

"Amen to that!" Travis shouted.

"Charm speak… charm speak… CHARM SPEAK?! How did we not think of this twenty minutes ago!" Annabeth yelled, the stupidity she felt broadcasted on her face.

"Charm speak charm speak charmy charmy charm speak." I said. "Charms. I like Lucky Charms. That leprechaun is so cute. Almost as cute as the Trix rabbit. Honestly, those commercials bug me. Day in and day out, I can hear those voices… taunting him…. 'Silly rabbit! trix are for kids!' Well you know what I say? Just give him the darn cereal already! He only wants one thing… and he's the mascot! If people can buy their way into the American Government system, then surely the dang rabbit can buy some cereal."

"Nico!" Percy snapped. "It doesn't matter." Well someone is mister irritable. It was his idea to go trick-or-treating after all!

Annabeth however, had her mind churning out ideas one by one. She was muttering about how "unbelievable" it was, and how she "couldn't believe she didn't think of it." Girls… I'll never understand them. I'm not sure Thalia even realized Annabeth had ideas, she was still going on my llama song rant, not even realizing I wasn't even listening.

_Percy's POV:_

Once Drew got a hold of Annabeth's idea, she immediately started working on the guards.

"And that's why I _really_ think you should let _all _of us go _right now_"

The guard looked dazed.

"Uh… okay…"

"_And_," Drew spoke, her voice like honey, "You should _really_ get rid of _all_ of that paperwork that says we've been here. _Sound good?_"

"Uh… okay…"

It still creeps me out how she could do that.

I was slowly getting more, and more sleepy. Every hour we spent made me wish more and more that I had just stayed home and watched _Troll 2_ with my mom. Or maybe watched _Dr. Horrible's Sing-Along Blog_…. Man. That video never gets old…

"Thanks to me, we can all go home now!" Drew said, flipping her hair. I rolled my eyes. Typical Drew behavior. She's one of those people I wouldn't mind running over with a bus… In a friendly, heroic way of course.

"How do you run over someone in a friendly way?" Annabeth asked me. Oops. Guess I said that out loud.

"Doesn't matter." I said, threw a yawn.

As we all walked away, in one long line of rowdy half-god teenagers, I think the absurdity of the entire night finally seemed to sink in. Suddenly, I'm not even sure why, but I just started laughing. It started out as a chuckle, but soon spread into something more, and something bigger. One of those deep laughs that warmed up every inch of me, which was a good thing, considering that by now it was November 1st, and bitter cold. The laugh first spread through me, into Annabeth. Then Thalia loosened up, and started laughing too. I think she finally realized how weird she was acting. Next it was Connor's turn to laugh, then Travis's. Nico laughed next. Then, finally, even Drew loosened up and began to laugh. And we were all laughing, together. It sounds really cheesy and weird writing it down, but even though it was around five in the morning and we were all totally out of it, I think it was one of those moments where I truly felt alive. And real.

I felt the least normal I have ever felt in my entire life, but for the first time in a while… that wasn't a bad thing…

"We probably won't remember any of this tomorrow." I whispered to Annabeth, when the laughter died down into a calming silence. Even Nico was quiet, and that was definitely saying something.

"I don't know… I think you'd be surprised. This is a pretty crazy night." Then we stopped. The rest of the group moved ahead of us, barely noticing we'd stopped, or at least not caring. She leaned in close to me. "Between you in me," she whispered, "You're the prettiest princess I've ever seen." Then, right as I thought our lips were about to meet, she reached up on her tip-toes and plucked the tiara off my head. So much for romance.

We walked along side each other, and it was really cute. She leaned against me, still really tired, and I was acutely aware of our very obvious height difference.

Suddenly, we were at my house. "Well…" She said, reluctantly. "This is your stop."

"Isn't the guy supposed to walk the girl home?" I joked.

She hushed me, and said, "Look at the others." I did, and it provided me for one, last, final laugh before the end of the night. I thought I had it reversed, but then I saw Thalia giving Nico a piggyback ride to my doorstep.

"He's going to crash here for the rest of the night. That okay?"

"Yeah, sure." I said. Then she left too.

And that was it. My night. The whole thing. Start to finish.

It seems a lot less interesting when I tell it back.

As I carried Nico inside, I noticed my mom waiting up for me.

"You're still awake?" I asked.

"Shh. You'll wake Nico. It's no problem, they had a Scary Movie marathon on HBO. Did you guys have a good time?"

"Uh… Yeah. Yeah mom, I think we had a really great time."

"Did you stay out of trouble?" She asked, with a knowing smile.

I grinned, and said, "No more than usual."

And that's when I solved the question of the night. I then knew _exactly_ how I had gotten myself into it.

I'm Percy Jackson, and I don't react well to sugar.

* * *

><p><em>the end.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well.**

**The end. Wow. Funny to think it's finally finished! Hope you were satisfied with the ending! I sure was. Nice, medium-ish sized chapter for you guys. **

**I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH. Okay? **

**And feel free to read my other stories. ;) **

**And Review.**

**And I really love you guys.**

**Thanks,**

**-Awesomegirl13 **


End file.
